1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) apparatus, and more particularly to a high brightness LED apparatus with an integrated heat sink so that the LED apparatus will produce high performance brightness and dissipate efficiently heat accumulated in the LED apparatus while the LED apparatus produces light.
2. Description of Related Arts
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been extensively used for illumination and visible indicator purposes. A light emitting diode comprises generally a single die and two conductive leads. The leads connect to the die to establish a path of transmitting electricity so that the die will produce light beams as the electricity drives the die.
Using a single die in one single LED cannot produce sufficient light for illumination. An LED apparatus as being an illuminative apparatus generally comprises a great quantity of LEDs to create bright illuminations. However, the LED will simultaneously produce both light and heat. The large number of the LEDs that are arranged in an identical surface will rapidly accumulate heat around the entire illuminative apparatus. Unless the accumulated heat from the illuminative apparatus is removed quickly and efficiently, the illuminative apparatus may cause a hazard or damage.
The heat produced by the LEDs should be quickly removed from the LED apparatus to keep the temperature of the entire LED apparatus from rapidly becoming high. If the heat produced by the LEDs cannot be efficiently dissipated, the accumulated heat may cause unexpected damage to or influence normal operations of other parts adjacent to the LED apparatus.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an LED apparatus that produces high brightness and has an integrated heat sink to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.